Future of the Clans: The True Story
by Firewatcher
Summary: A five way crossover featuring: Sonic the Hedgehog, Warrior cats, Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda, Spyro the Dragon and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers


Future of the Clans

_Fire, Ice, Solar, Shark, Hedge, Fox, Echidna, Hawk, Rose, Water and Electricity will come together as one, and shake the forest to its roots. When five worlds collide, strange things begin to happen._

The story begins in the Warrior cat world

Location: RiverClan and ThunderClan

"We can no longer take being half ThunderClan half RiverClan! We're so out of here! Goodbye Mistystar!" With that, Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit ran away. Mistystar responds "Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit, COME BACK!!!!!" Leopardfur asks Mistystar "Should I go after them?" Mistystar responds "Leave them be, their father was a ThunderClan andalite and their mother was a RiverClan cat. So why bother anyway?" Violetfur retorts "I was the mother of Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit." Reedwhisker and Blackclaw ask Mistystar "May we go find Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit and bring them back before it's too late? Please?" Mistystar responds "Of course, we need Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit more than ever now, according to rumors, Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit are four of the nine chosen by StarClan. We don't know who the other six are yet." But it was already too late, Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit ran to ThunderClan where their father was. Firestar asks Brambleclaw "Do you know these kits?" Brambleclaw responds "No. But I think that they're four of the ten kits chosen by StarClan." Brambleclaw asks the kits "What are your names little ones?" Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit reply "Our names are Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit." Brambleclaw said "Well, Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit, would you like to be ThunderClan apprentices?" Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit reply "Sure." Brambleclaw calls a Clan meeting "LET ALL THOSE OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather and several other cats who were old enough to catch their own food gathered below Highledge. Jayfeather asks Graystripe "What's going on?" Graystripe responds by saying "Listen to Brambleclaw, he'll tell us what's going on." Brambleclaw said "We all know ThunderClan is very low on apprentices. But I was able to find four very special kits that were old enough to join us as apprentices. Their names are Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit and they're six moons old. According to the Warrior Code, a kit must at least six moons old before becoming an apprentice." Jayfeather asks "What kind of special cats are Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit?" Brambleclaw replies "Shapeshifters." Brackenfur and Squirrelflight ask "What's a shapeshifter?" Brambleclaw replies "A shapeshifter is a special cat that has the ability to change their shape at any given time. Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit, show all of the ThunderClan cats your shapeshifting ability please." Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit respond "Well this one is our personal favorite." Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit shapeshift into anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehogs and revert back into cats. Brambleclaw was impressed and said "Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit, that was amazing!" Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit reply "You've seen nothing yet. Watch this!" Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit shapeshift into lavender she-cranixes and revert back into cats. Firestar was surprised and said "AWESOME!" Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit said "Get a load of this! CHAOS CONTROL!" Brambleclaw asks Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit "What's Chaos Control?" Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit respond "We don't know what it is. It came with the shapeshifting ability." Icestorm, Doveflight, Foxleap and Graystripe climb up Highledge and spoke with Brambleclaw. Firestar asks "What did they say?" Brambleclaw replies "Icestorm, Doveflight, Foxleap and Graystripe have requested to have Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit as their apprentices." Berrynose retorted "Mouse dung to that idea. I wanted Ironkit as my apprentice." Brambleclaw said to Berrynose "Don't you have an apprentice already?" So Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit became Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw and were apprenticed to Icestorm, Doveflight, Foxleap and Graystripe by request. Berrynose continues to torment his apprentice Toadpaw. Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit shapeshift into anthropomorphic hedgehogs and became trapped in that form. Reedwhisker and Blackclaw show up and asked for the return of Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit not knowing that Ironkit, Flamekit, Aspenkit and Blazekit, now Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw, already have mentors. Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw spoke the words 'Chaos Control' and teleport Reedwhisker and Blackclaw back to RiverClan. Elsewhere, the other six chosen kits were born. The four not named after Windstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar and Skystar were Waterpaw, Rosepaw, Sharkpaw and Solarpaw. Emberpaw was named in honor of Emberstar. Hawkpaw was named in honor of Hawkheart. Firestar asks Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs "Were any one of you named in honor of Thunderstar or Aspentail?" Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs reply "Why do you ask?" Firestar responds "Oh nothing. It's just that the four of you look similar to them." Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs ask "Really?" Firestar replies "Of course, for example, Thunderstar was a pale golden yellow tom. Aspentail was a mottled tabby she-cat. You're hedgehogs." Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs respond "True." Firestar continues "In some ways, the four of you, Thunderstar and Aspentail have a lot in common. Look at Cinderheart for example. She's a reincarnation of Cinderpelt." Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic five tailed female hedgehogs reply "That's unusual." Firestar replies "Then there's Jayfeather, he might be the reincarnated Bluestar." Jayfeather snaps "No I'm not! Besides if I was Bluestar's reincarnation, she wouldn't be seen in StarClan! I'm blind remember?" Firestar asks "It may sound crazy but, Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw, are you the reincarnations of Thunderstar and Aspentail?" Ironpaw, Flamepaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs respond "If you consider the fact that Rosepaw is the reincarnated Riverstar, Waterpaw is the reincarnated Windstar, Sharkpaw is the reincarnated Shadowstar, Emberpaw is the reincarnated Emberstar, Solarpaw is the reincarnated Skystar. Hawkpaw is the reincarnated Hawkheart. Aspenpaw is the reincarnated Aspentail and we're the reincarnated Thunderstar. So yeah we are."

Six moons later,

Location: At the Moonpool

Icestorm, Doveflight, Foxleap and Graystripe said "We call upon StarClan to look down on these special apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and we think they're ready to earn their full name." Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs said "Wow." Icestorm, Doveflight, Foxleap and Graystripe ask Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs "Are the four of you ready to become full fledged warriors?" Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs reply "Yes we are." Icestorm, Doveflight, Foxleap and Graystripe said "Ironpaw, Flamepaw, Aspenpaw and Blazepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight." Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Firestar and Sandstorm all chant "Ironclaw! Flametail! Aspenfur! Blazeflight!" As Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs and the other seven cats settled down to dream, Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs sat down on their bottoms and closed their eyes, considering they were anthropomorphic hedgehogs, had a bit of a problem speaking with StarClan because most anthropomorphic hedgehogs like them don't believe in StarClan up until Bluestar and Aspentail saw them wandering around on the hind legs like Twolegs. Bluestar asks Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs "Who are you?" Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs respond "Our names are Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the hedgehogs. These are our friends Watertail the blue five tailed fox, Solarwing the red five tailed fox, Rosefront the pink five tailed fox, Emberstorm the yellow hedgehog, Hawkflight the brown five tailed fox and Sharktooth the gray five tailed fox. The ten of us are reincarnations of Windstar, Skystar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, Emberstar, Aspentail, Hawkheart and Thunderstar." Bluestar replies "Oh my, it seems that I can see the eight ancient cats in the four of you and your friends." Spottedleaf padded up to Bluestar and Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs and asks "Who are these four?" Bluestar responds "These four are Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight. They're the ThunderClan hedgehog warriors." Spottedleaf asks "Why are they anthropomorphic hedgehogs?" Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs reply "Reason why we're like this is because we're Andalites. We got trapped in this form."

Twelve moons later,

Location: Outside ThunderClan's camp

Ashura woke up one day in a cat's body. He was a hedgecat. So he went to ThunderClan that same day to see Flame, Aspen, Iron and Blaze. Brambleclaw and Firestar spotted him. Squirrelflight asked Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgecat "Who are you, better yet, what are you?" Ashura the red male hedgecat replies "My name is Ashura, I'm an anthropomorphic hedgecat. I'm looking for five anthropomorphic five tailed foxes and five anthropomorphic hedgehogs called Iron, Blaze, Flame, Ember, Water, Solar, Shark, Aspen, Hawk and Rose. They're urgently needed on my home planet. My uncle sent me here to get their help." Ironclaw, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Flametail the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs walk up to Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgecat and ask "Ashura, is that you?" Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgecat responds "Why yes it is." Ironclaw, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Flametail the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs ask "Why are you here?" Ashura the red male hedgecat replies "My uncle sent me here from Mobius to find you." Brambleclaw asks "Mobius? What's that?" Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgecat replies "It's my home planet." Brambleclaw turns to Ironclaw, Aspenfur, Blazeflight and Flametail the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs and said "You better go with Ashura and help him out. Cinderheart can help Jayfeather out if needed." So Ironclaw, Aspenfur, Blazeflight and Flametail the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs and Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgecat head out of the ThunderClan camp and into the forest. Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgecat asks "Flame, Aspen, Iron and Blaze, do you four know what to do?" Ironclaw, Aspenfur, Blazeflight and Flametail the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs reply "Of course we do. Please call us Ironclaw, Aspenfur, Blazeflight and Flametail. CHAOS CONTROL!"

In Sonic the Hedgehog's world now

On Mobius,

Ashura the red male hedgehog said "Well Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Emberstorm, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Solarwing, Hawkflight, Aspenfur, what do you think of this place?" Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes reply "It's barren as compared to our home." Suddenly Rube came running past. Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes ask "Who's that?" Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "That's Rube, the son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat." Ironclaw, Aspenfur, Flametail and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs ask "He's a hedgecat, we presume?" Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "Nope." Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs ask "Does he have a sister?" Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "Not that I know of." Ironclaw, Aspenfur, Flametail and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs ask "So why are we here?" Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "Reason why I brought you here is....." Suddenly Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight appear. Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes ask Graystripe "What are you guys doing here?" Graystripe replies "Reason why the four of us ThunderClanners are here is because we were out on a patrol when you used Chaos Control." Ironclaw the anthropomorphic silver colored female hedgehog notices that the four ThunderClanners she teleported to Mobius with her and Ashura the red male hedgehog were standing on their hind legs. Ashura the red hedgehog starts giggling like crazy. Graystripe asks "What's so funny?" Ironclaw and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic female hedgehogs reply "Look at yourselves and see what Ashura means." So Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight look at themselves and each other and they all said "WHOA! IRONCLAW, BLAZEFLIGHT AND ASHURA WERE RIGHT! LOOK AT US, WE'RE ANTHROPOMORPHIC CATS! WE'VE GOT WINDCLAN SPEED NOW!!!" Ashura the red male hedgehog asks Graystripe "Do you four think you've got what it takes to help me and several other anthropomorphic animals to save this planet?" Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight all yowl "Yes we do!" Ashura the green male hedgehog replies "FOR MOBIUS!" Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight yowl "FOR THE CLANS!" Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes snarl "CHARGE!" Sonic the blue male hedgehog suddenly zips past. Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes ask "What was that?" Ashura the red hedgehog replies "That blur was my uncle, Sonic. He's the fastest hedgehog on this planet. We better follow him and find out what's going on here." So Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes, Ashura the red male hedgehog, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight follow Sonic the blue male hedgehog and soon found out what was wrong. Ashura the red male hedgehog asks "What's going on around here?" Sonic the blue male hedgehog replies "I can't talk now. Must stop the Pink Annoyance." Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes ask "Who's the Pink Annoyance?" Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "The Pink Annoyance is known around these parts as Amy, but it's not the Amy that my uncle knows of and other things." Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes reply "We gotta stop her from doing any more damage!" Ashura the red male hedgehog warns "Careful, this Amy's faster than the fastest WindClan cat." Suddenly Crowfeather appears as an anthropomorphic cat. He asked "What's going on here?" Leafpool replies "We were about to stop the Pink Annoyance from causing trouble." Crowfeather asks "Who's this Pink Annoyance?" Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "You don't wanna know." Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight spoke "Come on! Let's go!"

Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes snarl at the Pink Annoyance "Get out of this area!" Dark Amy retorts "Aren't you forgetting that fifteen of you don't belong here?" Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Crowfeather ask Ashura the red male hedgehog "What is she talking about?"

Back in the Warriors universe,

Brambleclaw, Ashstar, Russetstar, Mistystar and their Clans were heading to the Gathering place when Tornado Roamer the blue streaked orange male hedgefox used Chaos Control and teleported them and their Clans, along with SkyClan, to Mobius.

Back on Mobius now,

Ashstar and all of the other anthropomorphic cats shortly assess where they were when a blur collided with Brambleclaw. Willowshine asks "Who are you?" The blue blur responds "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog and it seems to me that all of you just arrived in time to help Ironclaw, Blazeflight, Emberstorm, Aspenfur, Ashura, Lionblaze, Graystripe, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Solarwing, Hawkflight and Flametail to fight a threat known around here as the Pink Annoyance." Brambleclaw spoke "Well Sonic, it seems to all of us cats have arrived in time to help you because nine of ThunderClan's cats, one of ShadowClan's cats, one of SkyClan's cats, one of RiverClan's cats and three of WindClan's cats are out there somewhere losing the fight." Ashstar spoke up "Crowfeather, Hawkflight and Watertail?" Tornear said "We have to help them, the nine ThunderClan cats, the ShadowClan cat, the SkyClan cat and the RiverClan cat!" Sonic the blue male hedgehog corrected Tornear "There are eleven." Brambleclaw asks "Why eleven?" Sonic the blue male hedgehog replied "It's because Tikal and Tornado Roamer chose to join ThunderClan." Brambleclaw asks "You sure about this?" Sonic the blue male hedgehog replies "Of course I am." Birchfall yowls "Look guys! It's Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight! That annoyance has them pinned down!" Brambleclaw responds "We better go help her out. Sonic, are you in or out?" Sonic the blue male hedgehog replies "Of course we're in because Ashura's my nephew." All the cats snap "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASHURA'S YOUR NEPHEW?" Sonic the blue male hedgehog responds "I have no clue."

So Sonic the blue male hedgehog and all the anthropomorphic cats speed off to where Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes were and they soon found them and Squirrelflight unconscious. Brambleclaw yowls to StarClan "Why did this happen!" Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes suddenly twitch with pain and slowly raise their heads and spoke weakly "Pink Annoyance.... Leafpool and Lionblaze dead.... Squirrelflight gravely injured.... Crowfeather headed west.... Watertail captured...." Jayfeather zones out for an hour. Brambleclaw asks Sonic the blue male hedgehog and Tornado Roamer the blue streaked orange male hedgefox "Where's that pink annoying hedgehog?" Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes said "She went north of here." Brambleclaw asks "North?" Borrowing one of Shadow's air skates and one of Sonic's speed shoes, Rowan the forest green female hedgehog speeds northward at such a speed no WindClan cat can go. She ran so fast and captured the Pink Annoyance and zooms back to where Brambleclaw and the others were. Dark Amy snaps "Let me go!" Russetstar replies "Not until you tell us what you did to Squirrelflight." Dark Amy retorts "I did nothing to the cat." Solicitor the red two tailed male fox shows his face to Ashura the red male hedgehog and says "Boo." Ashura the red male hedgehog screams "DANG COPYRIGHT!!" Russetstar threatens Dark Amy "I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice."

Engage Battle!

Russetstar uses Scratch on Dark Amy, but it didn't work!

Dark Amy uses Pound on Russetstar, but Russetstar dodges the attack!

Russetstar uses Bite on Dark Amy and it certainly hurt the leg bad!

Dark Amy uses Taunt on Russetstar but due to Rowanclaw foreseeing the attack, it didn't work!

Russetstar still has three more attacks in her fur!

Rowanclaw and Turbo Tails join the fight!

Dark Amy uses Pound on Russetstar, Rowanclaw and Turbo Tails and that hurt the legs!

Russetstar, Rowanclaw and Turbo Tails use Headbutt on Dark Amy and it hits Dark Amy in the back!

Dark Amy uses Glare on Russetstar, Rowanclaw and Turbo Tails but thanks to Toadfoot foreseeing that attack, they evade the paralyzing effect!

Russetstar and Rowanclaw both use Flamethrower on Dark Amy and the attack leaves an extremely nasty burn!

Dark Amy uses Ice Hammer on Russetstar and Rowanclaw but thanks to Toadfoot foreseeing that attack, they evade the icy effect!

Turbo Tails Prower attacks Dark Amy with Turbo Tailwind Knockback and it's a super effective hit!

Russetstar and Rowanclaw use Shadow's trademark Black Tornado and it blows Dark Amy away!

Dark Amy is defeated!

Russetstar, Rowanclaw and Turbo Tails Prower gain 500 experience points each for defeating the Pink Annoyance!

After sitting vigil for Leafpool, all the Clan cats decided that it was time to go back to their own universe.

Sonic the blue male hedgehog and Tornado Roamer the blue streaked orange male hedgefox comment "Wow Russetstar and Rowanclaw, we never knew you had it. Way to go!" Russetstar and Rowanclaw reply "Thanks Sonic and Tornado Roamer." Even Ashura the red male hedgehog was impressed. Solicitor the red two tailed fox said to Sonic the blue male hedgehog "I take back what I said about sueing you two with the laws and everything. I'm sorry about that." Sonic the blue male hedgehog mutters to Brambleclaw "I swear that fox looks a lot like my best friend." Tornado Roamer the blue streaked orange male hedgefox mutters "I could have sworn that fox was my dad." Brambleclaw replies "I agree with you on that one Sonic and Tornado Roamer." Turbo Tails Prower the golden yellow two tailed male fox asks Brambleclaw a question. Firestar, who was still mourning the loss of his daughter, asks "What did he say?" Brambleclaw responds "Turbo Tails Prower has asked to join ThunderClan on one condition." Graystripe, who was carrying the injured Squirrelflight on his back, asks "What condition?" Brambleclaw replies "He wants to keep his name." Firestar spoke up "Um Brambleclaw?" Brambleclaw responds "What now?" Firestar responds "It seems to me that we all can't go back home." Brambleclaw, Ashstar, Russetstar, Mistystar and Sharpstar snap at Firestar "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO BACK?" Sonic and Ashura the male hedgehogs reply "Our strength alone is not enough to send you all back. One Clan maybe, but that's about it." Knuckles the red male echidna, Blaze the lavender she-cat and Shadow the male black hedgehog all spoke "Maybe we can help." Brambleclaw asks "Really?" Blaze the lavender she-cat, Shadow the male black hedgehog and Knuckles the red male echidna respond "Together with Sonic and Ashura, maybe the combined strength would be enough to send all five Clans back." Ashstar asks "Are you sure about this?" Knuckles the red male echidna, Blaze the lavender she-cat and Shadow the male black hedgehog reply "Positive." Sonic and Ashura the male hedgehogs spoke "Let's do this. CHAOS CONTROL!!" Blaze the lavender she-cat, Shadow the male black hedgehog and Knuckles the red echidna said the same as Sonic and Ashura the male hedgehogs "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Together the five opened up a portal and the five Clans bid their farewells and went back their own universe. But as the portal was closing, a mysterious hedgehog and an echidna went with the Clans. It wasn't Knuckles the red male echidna, because he had helped open the portal. No, it can't be. Oh but it was. Tikal the pale orange female echidna was resurrected and she and Silver chose to follow all the cats back and because of her special ability, Lionblaze was revived.

Back in the Warriors universe now, ten moons later,

Location: ThunderClan's camp

Brambleclaw meows to Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes "Was that weird or what?" Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkheart and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes weren't listening. They had heard something rustle in a nearby bush. Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes said "You may as well come out. We know you're hiding in there." Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna emerges from her hiding place. So did Crowfeather and Lionblaze. Sonic, Silver and Ashura the anthropomorphic male hedgehogs suddenly jump down out of a tree. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Tornado Roamer the blue streaked orange male hedgefox asks "Where did they come from?" Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehogs suddenly realized how handsome Sonic, Silver and Ashura the male hedgehogs were. As if things were bad enough, Ironclaw, Flametail, Blazeflight, Aspenfur and Emberstorm the anthropomorphic hedgehogs, Watertail, Rosefront, Sharktooth, Hawkflight and Solarwing the anthropomorphic five tailed foxes tumbled head over tail and landed at the paws of Sonic, Silver and Ashura the anthropomorphic male hedgehogs. Sonic, Silver and Ashura the anthropomorphic male hedgehogs reply "Whoa take it easy there. Where are we?" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna respond "This is ThunderClan's territory." Sonic, Silver and Ashura the anthropomorphic male hedgehogs ask "Where's SkyClan?" Sharpstar meows "We're over here Sonic, Silver and Ashura." Brambleclaw asks "Sonic, Silver and Ashura, I was wondering, would the three of you like to join ThunderClan?" Sonic, Silver and Ashura the anthropomorphic male hedgehogs reply "Would we! Uh, we mean yes." Brambleclaw meows "Then it's settled, welcome to ThunderClan. I almost forgot, two of you need warrior names." Sonic and Silver the anthropomorphic male hedgehogs spoke "We were thinking of Hedgetail and Silverfoot during the journey though that portal." Ashura responded "I'm keeping my name as is." Brambleclaw responds "Hedgetail and Silverfoot it is then. Congratulations and you're three of ThunderClan's warriors now."

So Sonic the anthropomorphic blue hedgehog became Hedgetail the hedgehog. Silver the anthropomorphic grayish white hedgehog became Silverfoot the hedgehog. Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna resurrected Crowfeather's brother Eaglekit. Brambleclaw earns his leader's name and became Bramblestar. Ashstar came by to see how things were going when she spotted her eldest son, who's been dead since Into the Wild. Eaglekit eventually became Eaglefeather. Ashura the anthropomorphic red hedgehog took Emberstorm the anthropomorphic yellow female hedgehog as his mate. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox took Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange echidna as his mate. Over time, Hedgetail the anthropomorphic blue male hedgehog, Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna, Silverfoot the anthropomorphic grayish white male hedgehog, Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgehog and Tornado Roamer the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox settled into Clan life. SkyClan moved to the area where the four Clans were located. Sharpstar explains to Bramblestar what happened. Emberstorm the anthropomorphic yellow female hedgehog and Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna eventually ended up in the nursery due to the fact they were expecting children. Some three moons later, Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna gave birth to two children, one female and one male. Emberstorm the anthropomorphic yellow female hedgehog gave birth to three kits, all female. Bramblestar poked his head into the nursery one day and saw Tikal's children and Emberstorm's children. Tikal's daughter was named Savina and her son was named Shaun. Emberstorm the anthropomorphic yellow female hedgehog named her oldest Firekit in honor of Firestar, the middle child Blazekit after Blazeflight, and the youngest Hollykit in honor of the deceased Hollyleaf. Over the next six moons, Shaun, Savina, Firekit, Blazekit and Hollykit grew up and became apprentices. Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox was apprenticed to Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgehog. Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox was apprenticed to Emberstorm the anthropomorphic yellow female hedgehog. Firepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog was apprenticed to Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox. Blazepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog was apprenticed to Dragonclaw the male dragon. Hollypaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog was apprenticed to Hedgetail the anthropomorphic blue male hedgehog. Ashstar visits ThunderClan days later. Ashstar and Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna talked about Eaglefeather. Ashstar thanks Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna for resurrecting Eaglefeather. Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehogs were appointed deputy by Brackenfur's requests. Brackenfur retired and eventually died of old age. Firestar, Mousefur, Sandstorm and Longtail were found dead the day when Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox, Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox, Firekit the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Blazekit the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog and Hollykit the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog were born. Eventually Jet, Storm and Wave had appeared and were named Hawkfeather, Stormflight and Swallowtail. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Hedgetail the anthropomorphic blue male hedgehog, Ashura the anthropomorphic red male hedgehog and Tornado Roamer the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox went to bury the dead elders. Bramblestar lost eight of his lives in a battle against Sharptooth due to having his spine snapped in half. Hedgetail took Bramblestar's last life by biting Bramblestar in the neck. Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight the anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehogs became ThunderClan leaders and during their leader's ceremony, instead of receiving nine lives like _normal_ Clan leaders, the amount of lives they received was _double_. So Ironclaw, Flametail, Aspenfur and Blazeflight became Ironstar, Flamestar, Aspenstar and Blazestar, Watertail became Waterstar, Sharktooth became Sharkstar, Rosefront became Rosestar and Solarwing became Solarstar. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox was appointed ThunderClan deputy. With this, the new generation of Clans began.

Location: The old ThunderClan camp (now the new FireClan camp)

As Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar watch over their Clan, trouble soon arises from BadgerClan. Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar the anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehogs spoke with Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox, Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox, Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox and Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox "We need to put a stop to this Clan." Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox responds "It sounds like an idea." Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox, Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox and Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox spoke "We agree with you Solarstar." So Waterstar, Sharkstar, Riverstar, Solarstar, Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar joined their Clans together to form DragonClan. BadgerClan faced off against DragonClan and with there being one extra Clan in DragonClan, BadgerClan lost because they were outnumbered five Clans to one. Waterstar, Sharkstar, Rosestar, Solarstar, Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar each lost two lives in that battle. So now, Waterstar, Sharkstar, Rosestar, Solarstar, Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar only have sixteen lives remaining. Ashura had died protecting Tikal and Emberstorm.

Location: StarClan's camp (later MoonClan's camp)

Firestar was sitting in StarClan's valley one day when Cloudstar walked up to him. Firestar asks "What's happening?" Cloudstar responds "A new prophecy has been revealed." Firestar zones out for five minutes. Cloudstar asks "What's wrong?" Firestar replies "You mentioned that there was a new prophecy revealed." Cloudstar snaps "So what?" Firestar asks "What is the prophecy?" Cloudstar responds "The sons of Plant and Bird will do as another Plant and Bird has done before them." Firestar thought about it and said "I'm going to speak to Spottedleaf about this, see what she says." Cloudstar replies "Okay then, go talk to Spottedleaf." So Firestar visits Spottedleaf. Firestar asks "Spottedleaf, I have a question." Spottedleaf responds "What is your question?" Firestar spoke "Okay. Cloudstar told me about this prophecy. Even though I can't remember what he said." Firestar suddenly hears Cloudstar's voice inside his head. Firestar said "I remember it now. It was the sons of Plant and Bird will do as another Plant and Bird has done before them." Spottedleaf asks "Sons of plant and bird?" Firestar replies "At first I thought it was Jayfeather, but it's not him." Spottedleaf responds "Okay. If you consider the fact that Leafpool is Jayfeather's mother and Violetfur was Emberstorm's mother." Firestar nods his head. Spottedleaf continues "Turbo Tails Prower the fox and Tikal the echidna are Shaun and Savina's parents." Firestar asks "How did you know this?" Spottedleaf replies "They visited me last night." Firestar snaps "WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME FIRST!" Firestar remembers something else. Spottedleaf spoke "I got a message two days ago. I think it was the children of Fox and Echidna plus the daughters of Red Hedgehog and Yellow Hedgehog will save the Clans from an unseen danger." Firestar responds "Okay. That was weird, but still sons of Plant and Bird, children of golden yellow Two Tailed male Fox and pale orange female Echidna plus the daughters of yellow female Hedgehog. What does this all mean?" Spottedleaf spoke "Sons of Plant and Bird must relate to two toms that are not born yet." Sandstorm spoke "Okay let me get this straight. If Plant would mean Hedgetail the hedgehog and Bird would mean Swallowtail the swallow. So if they got together and had kits. Wouldn't that fulfill the Plant and Bird prophecy?" Spottedleaf replies "Of course it would."

Location: Still in StarClan's camp (later MoonClan's camp)

Soon after, Cloudstar padded up to where Spottedleaf, Firestar and Sandstorm were. Cloudstar spoke "A new prophecy has been revealed." Spottedleaf, Firestar and Sandstorm all snap "WHAT!?" Cloudstar replies "Three birds, not originally from this universe, are chosen to save the five Clans from an unseen danger." Firestar asks "Three birds?" Cloudstar responds "Hawk, Albatross and Swallow." Ashura the red male hedgehog walked up to Firestar. Ashura the red male hedgehog spoke "Okay. I think I get it now. Hawk is Jet, Albatross is Storm and Swallow is Wave, I presume." Stonefur spoke "That is correct hedgehog." Ashura the red male hedgehog responds in a harsh tone "The name's Ashura, cat." Mistystar spoke "Stonefur, how many times have I told you to call Ashura by his name and not his species?" Stonefur spoke "It's just that I don't know his name." Ashura the red male hedgehog replies "My name's Ashura." Stonefur responds "My name's Stonefur and I believe you've already met my sister." Ashura the red male hedgehog spoke "So Stonefur, where am I?" Stonefur responds "The place that you're in is called StarClan. It's compromised of all warrior ancestors from all five Clans, not counting BloodClan." All of a sudden the cat named Boulder pads up. Boulder asks Stonefur "Who is this?" Stonefur replies "This is Ashura, he's the anthropomorphic hedgehog I told you about." Mistystar spoke "I know Ashura's uncle." Ashura the red male hedgehog asks "Mistystar, tell me something, why are you here?" Mistystar responds "Apparently, in that battle against the BadgerClan rogues some four moons ago, your uncle turned on me, considering the fact that I was on my last life, he went berserk, and attacked me, Sharpstar, Ashstar, Bramblestar and Russetstar. We were all on our final life, Hedgetail had gone insane with bloodlust, much like that one time Hollyleaf had the urge to kill Leafpool, but she failed, thus running into the tunnel where Fallen Leaves had drowned, the tunnel collapsed, that crushed her and she was never seen or heard from again."

In FireClan,

Swallowtail the anthropomorphic purple female swallow took Hedgetail the anthropomorphic blue male hedgehog as her mate. Some four moons later, Maplekit and Pinekit were born. Six moons later, Maplekit and Pinekit became apprentices. Maplepaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow was apprenticed to Tornado Roamer the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox. Pinepaw the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow was apprenticed to Jayfeather. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, now a full fledged warrior, was already deputy. Six more moons had passed by and Pinepaw became Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow, Maplepaw became Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow. Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox took Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow as her mate. Shortly after a while, Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed echidnafox gave birth to a kit. At the same time, a new prophecy was revealed. It was 'the son of Echidnafox and Hedgeswallow will do something that never happened before'. The boy was named Silverkit. Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar spoke to Hedgetail "Tell us something, did you kill Bramblestar?" Hedgetail snaps "NO!" Hedgetail went berserk again and attacked Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar with multiple spin attacks thus taking the remaining sixteen lives they had. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox was the deputy at the time. When word about what happened to the four leaders got out, Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox was the only one capable of becoming leader. So Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox appoints Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox as FireClan deputy.

Silverkit the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow woke up from his nap one day. Blazepaw the anthropomorphic greenish yellow female hedgehog was pestering him. Blazepaw the anthropomorphic greenish yellow female hedgehog spoke "Wake up. It's time for your apprentice ceremony!" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox yowls from Fireledge "LET ALL THOSE OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH FIRELEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Swallowtail the anthropomorphic purple female swallow, Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk, Stormflight the anthropomorphic gray male albatross, Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow, Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox, Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox, Tornado Roamer the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox, foot one you had when you arrived in this forest. Sonic, leave FireClan now!" Sonic snaps "This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Swallowtail was about to say something, but Turbo Tails Prower stopped her. Swallowtail spoke "Why did you banish Sonic?" Turbo Tails Prower responds "The reason why I banished Sonic is because he murdered Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar. I didn't want to, but I was afraid he was going to end up like Tigerstar. We all know that the clans don't want another Tigerstar. So that's why I had to banish Sonic."

Six moons later,

Location: at the Starpool

Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow took his nephew to the Starpool. Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow spoke "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine echidnafoxhedgeswallow, to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats and Mobians equally, even at the cost of your life?" Silverpaw the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow responds "I do." Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow continues "Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverstorm." As Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow and Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow were heading back to the FireClan camp, Pineheart the anthropomorphic pale blue male hedgeswallow suddenly froze in his tracks. Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow asks "What's wrong?" Pineheart the anthropomorphic pale blue male hedgeswallow replies "Get back to the camp and warn the others."

Location: From the Starpool to FireClan's camp

As Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow ran back to FireClan's camp, Flamepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Blazepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog and Hollypaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog ask "What's going on?" Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow replies "Intruders." Flamepaw, Blazepaw and Hollypaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehogs climbed up Fireledge and told Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox about the intruders. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox snarls "Intruders!" Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox, Silverfoot the anthropomorphic grayish white male hedgehog, Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow, Swallowtail the anthropomorphic purple female swallow, Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk, Stormflight the anthropomorphic gray male albatross, Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Flamepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Blazepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Hollypaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed male echidnafoxhedgeswallow and Tornado Roamer the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox all ran or flew to where Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow was snarling at Sonic and Thistle. Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow snarls "Get out of our territory now!" Sonic and Thistle snarl back "How are you going to do that? Your group's outnumbered." Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow snarls "For the last time Sonic, get out or else. This isn't a group. This is a Clan." Silverfoot mutters to Toadfrost "My future's messed up anyways, so I came here." Sonic snarls back to Pineheart "What are you going to do about it?" Pineheart and Mapleclaw both snarl at their father. Mapleclaw snarls "Leave us alone!" While Pineheart and Mapleclaw distract Sonic, Swallowtail snuck up behind Sonic and whacked him hard on the head. Sonic snaps "OWW THAT HURTS!"

In MoonClan's camp,

Firestar and Ashura looked down on their old home and saw something was not right. So Firestar and Ashura go to Bluestar. Firestar and Ashura spoke "You may want to see this." So Bluestar follows Firestar and Ashura. Bluestar meows "I can't believe this! We've got to warn the other Clans." Bluestar finds Willowshine, Flamewhisker, Echosong and Kestrelflight. Willowshine, Echosong, Flamewhisker and Kestrelflight ask "What's wrong?" Bluestar responds "There's trouble in the Clans." Willowshine, Echosong, Flamewhisker and Kestrelflight warned the leaders of RoseClan, SolarClan, SharkClan and WaterClan.

At the lake

Locations: RoseClan's camp, SolarClan's camp, SharkClan's camp and WaterClan's camp

Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox, Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox, Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox and Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox told their Clans that FireClan needed help. Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox said to Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox, Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox and Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox "Our friend needs our help." Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox replies "Of course Turbo Tails needs our help because our warrior ancestors told us." Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox asks "Shall we get going?" Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox responds "For Turbo Tails!" Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox, Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox and Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed fox yowl "For Turbo Tails!" With that, Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox, Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox, Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox and Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox ran together as one with their Clans to help Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and his Clan. Sonic and Thistle were still snarling even as RoseClan, SolarClan, SharkClan and WaterClan show up to help. Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox starts snarling at Sonic and Thistle. Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox snarls "Who's outnumbered now?" Sonic and Thistle snarl at Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox "What's the matter? Do you rely on your friends to come and help you every time you think your Clan's outnumbered?" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox snarls "Not all the time." Sonic and Thistle yowl at their group "Are you going to allow these cats to drive us out?" Crystal snarls "Never!" Sonic and Thistle continue snarling "Even though there are eighty of them Clan cats and twenty of us, we can still beat them." Susan snarls "There's one problem though." Sonic and Thistle snap "What's that?" Jacques snarls "I think that these cats are far braver than before." Sonic and Thistle snarl "Doesn't matter now. We have extra cats hiding." Crystal snarls "Don't look now, but there are eight Clans now." Goldenstar the male lion, Shadestar the female tiger and Swiftstar the female leopard snarled louder than the Clan animals. Sonic and Thistle snarl "We thought these three Clans were long gone." Shadestar the female tiger snarls "That may be true. But thanks to a FireClan echidna, we're back with a vengeance. No, I'm not talking about Redtail. I'm talking about the one who never gave up her name in exchange for a warrior name." Solicitor the anthropomorphic red two tailed male fox and Tornado Roamer the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox snarl "What is he talking about?" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox snarls "We thought we drove him and his group out already." Silverfoot the anthropomorphic grayish-white male hedgehog spoke in a fierce tone "Guess not." So Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Waterstar the anthropomorphic blue five tailed female fox, Rosestar the anthropomorphic pink five tailed female fox, Solarstar the anthropomorphic red five tailed female fox, Sharkstar the anthropomorphic gray five tailed female fox, Goldenstar the male lion, Shadestar the female tiger and Swiftstar the female leopard combine their Clans together as DragonClan. Thistle snarls "I will come back in six moons to fight." Sonic snarls "I warned you Turbo Tails, never underestimate me." So the battle between Turbo Tails Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog began.

Engage Battle!

Turbo Tails Prower attacks Sonic with Tailwind Knockback and a direct hit!

Sonic attacks Turbo Tails Prower with spindash but Tails Prower flew up, so the attack failed!

Turbo Tails Prower charges up for his next attack!

Sonic attacks Turbo Tails with spindash but failed because Turbo Tails was too fast!

Turbo Tails Prower attacks Sonic with Turbo Tailwind Knockback and it's a super effective hit!

Sonic is defeated!

Turbo Tails Prower gains 1000 experience points for defeating his former best friend!

Back in the old forest where the original Clans first began, then changes to the new territory where the new Clans now live

Ravenfeather and Barley abandon their home and headed toward the lake where the DragonClanners resided. Along the way, Ravenfeather told Barley about LeopardClan, TigerClan and LionClan. As the two cats headed towards the lake, more cats joined them, some with kits. As time went by, there were enough cats traveling with Ravenfeather and Barley. There was enough to form a Clan. Crowfeather asks "Ravenpaw, is that you?" Ravenfeather replies "Yes it's me." Crowfeather spoke "I can't believe my eyes." Ravenfeather responds "I'm Raven_feather_ now." Calling a warrior by their apprentice name wasn't such a good idea. Crowfeather asks "Why are you Ravenfeather now?" Ravenfeather responds "Take a look behind me and Barley. You'll see what I mean." Swallowtail spoke "You've created your own Clan!" Ravenfeather replies "Yeah I did start my own Clan." Goldenstar the male lion asks Ravenfeather "Who are you?" Ravenfeather replies "My name's Ravenfeather, founder of IceClan." Swiftstar the female leopard asks "IceClan? What's that?" Ravenfeather replies "IceClan is the name of my Clan that I made." Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke to Blazepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog "It's almost time for you to become a warrior." Blazepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog replied "True."

At the lake where the new Clans live,

Location: Outside the camps of FireClan, SharkClan, SolarClan, RoseClan and WaterClan

Shadestar the female tiger starts snarling. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox asks "What is it Shadestar?" Barley spoke "The reason why Shadestar's snarling is because she hears something rustling around in those bushes over there." Goldenstar the male lion spoke in a snarling voice "All right, come out of there now." Crystal, Sonic and Thistle poke their heads up. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox stood in Goldenstar's way. Goldenstar the male lion snarls "Will you get out of my way?" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox snaps back "No I'm not going to move. Aren't you forgetting that I'm older than you?" Goldenstar the male lion replies "Either way, I'm much bigger than you." Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox snaps "Being bigger doesn't always mean you're older." Goldenstar the male lion retorts "So what?" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke "Show some mercy would you?" Goldenstar the male lion said "Okay then." Crystal, Sonic and Thistle spoke "Please forgive us for what we did." Dragonclaw the male purple dragon and Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox were slumped off to one side, not moving. Ravenfeather pokes Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox and Dragonclaw the male purple dragon with his tail. Ravenfeather spoke "I've got some bad news. Dragonclaw and Shaun are dead." So Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow, Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow, Swallowtail the anthropomorphic purple female swallow, Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk, Albatrosswing the anthropomorphic gray male albatross, Silverfoot the anthropomorphic grayish white male hedgehog, Greenfur the anthropomorphic green male hedgehog, Violetclaw the anthropomorphic purple female hedgehog, Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox, Flamepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Blazepaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Hollypaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehog, Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed echidnafoxhedgeswallow, Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna, Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Ravenfeather and Barley the loners, Crystal, Sonic and Thistle the rogues all sit vigil for Dragonclaw the male purple dragon and Shaun the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed male echidnafox. Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke "Flamepaw, Blazepaw and Hollypaw, you warned the Clan today and you fought bravely in the battle, it's time for the three of you to become warriors." Flamepaw, Blazepaw and Hollypaw the anthropomorphic orange female hedgehogs said "Us? Warriors? Awesome!" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke "Even though I don't believe in MoonClan, I call upon MoonClan to look down on these three apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I think they're ready to earn their full names." Crystal, Barley and Thistle spoke "What about us?" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke "I'll get to you shortly. Flamepaw, Blazepaw and Hollypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Flameheart, Blazefeather and Hollyflight. Crystal, Barley and Thistle, I know you do not have true warrior names, so I call upon MoonClan so they can hear and approve my choice once more. Crystal, Sonic, Barley and Thistle, is it your wish to enter the hidden secrets of StarClan and become true warriors?" Crystal, Sonic, Barley and Thistle spoke "It is our wish." Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox continues "Crystal, Barley and Thistle, from this moment on, you will be known as Crystalfur, Barleyfur and Thistlefur." Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox still continued on "I say these words before the body of Shaun, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Ravenfeather will be the new deputy of FireClan." Ravenfeather spoke "Me? FireClan deputy? I can't! I already have a Clan!" Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke "Sonic, I forgive you for what you have done to Blazestar, Ironstar, Aspenstar and Flamestar." Sonic responds "Apology accepted. I forgive you for banishing me six moons ago." Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox spoke "Well Sonic, from this moment on, you will known as Hedgetail. OK so I'm giving you your warrior name back. So can you make me a warrior's promise to act like a well mannered hedgehog and not kill others?" Sonic answers "It's a warrior's promise."

Hollyflight, Blazefeather, Flameheart, Crystalfur, Hedgetail, Barleyfur and Thistlefur sat down for guard duty that night. Being new warriors, the six were not allowed to talk to anybody else till sunrise. Technically, Hedgetail already had his vigil, but since Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Aspenstar the anthropomorphic gold colored female hedgehog gave him his warrior name back, Sonic had to sit through another vigil.

Eight moons later,

Location: FireClan and IceClan's shared camp

After Ironstar, Flamestar, Aspenstar and Blazestar died defending their Clan from the savage Brokenstar. But due to the fact that Turbo Tails doesn't believe in StarClan up until Ironstar came to him in a dream. Ironstar's words were "Only the power of the warrior fox and the warrior cat can save their Clans from an unseen attack." So Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenfeather gave up their old names in exchange for leader names. So now Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenstar, knowing the truth, headed back to FireClan and IceClan's shared camp. Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenstar spoke to Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed echidnafoxhedgeswallow. Emberstorm had given birth to four kits, all female, named in honor of the four leaders whom Turbo Tails Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox had succeeded. The oldest was named Turbo Ironkit Prower, the middle kit was named Turbo Blazekit Prower and the youngest was named Turbo Flamekit Prower. These three new kits each had two fox tails. They were also the half-sisters of Hollyflight, Blazefeather, Flameheart, Shaun and Savina. Over time, Ironkit Prower had felt a tug that was leading her towards the medicine cat's den. Blazekit and Flamekit Prower experienced a tug almost similar to Ironkit's feeling, but their experience lead them towards the warrior's den. Crystalfur and Thistlefur both felt something that was unexpected. Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenfeather saw it instantly. The two cats were in love. By the time Turbo Ironkit, Turbo Flamekit, Turbo Aspenkit and Turbo Blazekit Prower had become apprentices, Crystalfur's kits were born. Turbo Ironpaw Prower was apprenticed to Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed echidnafoxhedgeswallow. Turbo Flamepaw Prower was apprenticed to Thistlefur. Turbo Aspenpaw Prower was apprenticed to her half-sister Hollyflight. Turbo Blazepaw Prower was apprenticed to her half-sister Flameheart. But Flameheart was expecting kits, so Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox picked Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk as Turbo Blazepaw Prower's temporary mentor.

Back in the old forest,

Location: LightningClan, HedgeClan, FoxClan, EchidnaClan and HawkClan's shared camp

Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow three tailed male fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow male hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna were minding their own business when Ironstar's spirit told Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow three tailed male fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow male hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna of a new prophecy. It was 'Seek for other animals that look like yourselves before the Twolegs destroy you'. If Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow three tailed male fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna search for anthropomorphic animals like themselves, they would approach the other animals in a form of lightning. So Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow three tailed male fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna told their entire Clans that they were to leave. Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed male fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna yowl "LET ALL THOSE OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH LIGHTNINGROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" As all of the LightningClanners, HedgeClanners, FoxClanners, EchidnaClanners and HawkClanners gathered below the Lightningrock, Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna spoke "We can no longer stay here because of the Twolegs." Tidefur asks "What do you mean we can't stay here?" Oaktail yowled "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna spoke "We're not crazy, and besides, we received a prophecy." Tidefur asks "What was it?" Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna respond "A fox named Ironstar gave us this prophecy not too long ago." Grasstail spoke "Tell us what Ironstar told you." Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna took a deep breath and spoke "Her words were 'Seek for other animals before the Twolegs destroy you' that's what she told us." Tidefur asked "Seek for other animals?" Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna respond "We think if we search for anthropomorphic animals much like ourselves, we would appear to them in the form of lightning." Grasstail spoke up "So let me get this straight, Lightningstar and Auburnstar have to look for a male fox that looks like them. Hawkstar has to search for a hawk that looks like her. Echidnastar needs to find an echidna that looks like her. Staticstar has to find a hedgehog that looks like her." Lightningstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna respond "That's right Grasstail." Tidefur spoke "So what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here."

So Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna and their Clans abandon their home before the Twolegs destroyed them. LightningClan, HedgeClan, FoxClan, HawkClan and EchidnaClan traveled from their old home and headed towards the lake where FireClan, IceClan, SharkClan, RoseClan, SolarClan and WaterClan lived.

Six more moons had passed by,

Location: FireClan and IceClan's shared camp

Icekit, Eaglekit and Falconkit were ready to become apprentices. So Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox chose himself as Icekit's mentor, Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk as Falconkit's mentor and Albatrosswing the anthropomorphic gray male albatross as Eaglekit's mentor. Turbo Flamepaw, Turbo Aspenpaw and Turbo Blazepaw Prower had become warriors. Turbo Ironpaw Prower had already become a full-fledged medicine fox. Hedgetail was killed in battle against an unnamed rogue.

Another six moons pass by,

Still in FireClan and IceClan's shared camp

Icepaw, Eaglepaw and Falconpaw became warriors and were renamed Icetail, Eagleflight and Falconleap. They had recently detected something wrong. So Icetail, Falconleap and Eagleflight went and told Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenstar about the oncoming threat. Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenstar start snarling, but not as loud as Ironstar, Flamestar, Blazestar, Aspenstar, Waterstar, Rosestar, Solarstar and Sharkstar did, nor as fierce as Goldenstar the male lion was. Emberstorm died because of old age. Brokenstar's spirit appeared out of nowhere and wanted revenge. Tigerstar was there with Brokenstar. Hawkfrost spoke in an eerie voice "You were warned not to underestimate us." All of a sudden, a flash of lightning comes down and stepping from it, came the leaders of LightningClan, HedgeClan, FoxClan, HawkClan and EchidnaClan and the long lost sisters of Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Hedgetail the anthropomorphic blue male hedgehog, Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk and Knuckles the anthropomorphic red male echidna. Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Staticstar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female hedgehog, Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, Hawkstar the anthropomorphic green female hawk and Echidnastar the anthropomorphic golden yellow female echidna. Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox asks "Who are you?" Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox spoke "We were watching you for some time now brother. From what Ember_storm _told us, you had needed help." Just when Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox was about to accept the help from Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox, a flash of gray fur rams into Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox. When the gray blur was about to do it again, three streaks attack the gray blur. The spirits of Ironstar, Blazestar, Aspenstar and Flamestar had come to aid their successor. Ashfur snarls "Who are you three?" Ironstar's spirit spoke "You don't know me?" Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Auburnstar the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox spoke "Is that you Ironstar?" When Ironstar's spirit was about answer, a flash of orange and a flash of blue slam into Ashfur. The spirits of Firestar and Hedgetail had come to aid Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox and Ravenstar. Then many more cats appear. From the leaders came Hailstar, Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Skystar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar and Smallstar. Skystar spoke "We're here to help." Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Hailstar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar and Smallstar all spoke "Tell us what to do and we'll do it." Brokenstar launches a scratch attack on Smallstar. Thunderstar, Firestar, Redstar, Owlstar and the other ThunderClan leaders launch a thunderbolt on Brokenstar. Riverstar, Mistystar, Leopardstar and the other RiverClan leaders launch their water attacks on Brokenstar. Shadowstar, Brindlestar, Flowerstar, Dawnstar and the other ShadowClan leaders launch their darkness based attacks on Brokenstar. Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar and the other SkyClan leaders launch their aerial attacks on Brokenstar. Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar and the other WindClan leaders launch their fastpaced attacks on Brokenstar. Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox, Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox and Ravenstar yowl "Attack!" Hailstar, Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Skystar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar and Smallstar all attack Brokenstar. From the FireClan warriors came Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow, Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox, Silverfoot the anthropomorphic grayish white male hedgehog, Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow, Tikal the anthropomorphic pale orange female echidna, Turbo Blazeflight Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Ironclaw Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Aspenfur Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Flametail Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Flameheart the anthropomorphic gold colored female hedgehog, Blazefeather the anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehog, Hollyflight the anthropomorphic silver colored female hedgehog, Solicitor the red two tailed male fox, Violetclaw the anthropomorphic purple female hedgehog, Greenfur the anthropomorphic green male hedgehog, Icetail the anthropomorphic blue female dragon, Falconleap the anthropomorphic brown male falcon, Eagleflight the anthropomorphic female golden eagle, Albatrosswing the anthropomorphic gray male albatross, Hawkfeather the anthropomorphic green male hawk, Swallowtail the anthropomorphic purple female swallow, Tornadoclaw the anthropomorphic blue streaked orange male hedgefox, Firewatcher the anthropomorphic silver colored female hedgehog. Suddenly two portals open up, and stepping from the Mobian portal, came Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rowan the Hedgehog and Rube the Cat, stepping from the Dragon portal, came Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, The Chronicler and Topaz. All of a sudden, something goes wrong with the Dragon portal. It goes really weird and sucks up all the warriors, dead cats and living cats alike, the Mobians and the dragons who just stepped from it were pulled back into it. The cats that held their ground were Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Ashfur, Brokenstar and the other Dark Forest denizens.

Now the story continues in Spyro's world

In Spyro's world,

Location: Artisans

Spyro spoke "I don't know what just happened." Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox spoke "It appears to us that the portal was acting up and somehow it pulled all of the cats, Mobians and dragons into this world." Sparx the Dragonfly arrived with bad news. Gnasty Gnorc escaped from prison and took over all six of the Dragon worlds, Avalar and The Forgotten Worlds. Spyro laughed like crazy. Flameheart the anthropomorphic lavender female hedgehog asked "Spyro, do you know this Gnasty Gnorc guy?" Spyro said "Yeah from a long time ago. He was the first baddie I battled. The second baddie I fought against was this freak called Ripto. Oh I can still remember how much he hated dragons. The third baddie I went up against was an overweight lizard known as the Sorceress. I still have the scar from when she clawed me. The forth and final baddie was Grendor. I can't remember what he looked like, but man was he ugly." Turbo Blazeflight Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox shouted "There's that Gnasty Gnorc character!" Gnasty Gnorc laughs "Spyro! It's been so long since I fought you! Wait a second, what are all these cats doing here?" Suddenly an unnamed flying tomcat with his own dragonfly flies smack right into Gnasty Gnorc, knocking him over. When the flying tomcat was coming back around for another attack, Gnasty Gnorc got back up and grabs the flying tomcat. Silverfoot the anthropomorphic flying grayish white male hedgehog suddenly jumped up into the air and flies at full speed and knocks Gnasty Gnorc over, thus releasing his grip on the flying tomcat. All the cats that had wings flew up, so did Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Shadow, Rowan, Tikal, Greenfur, Violetclaw and Rube. The nine also had wings. So Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Shadow, Rube, Rowan, Silverfoot, Tikal, Violetclaw, Greenfur and all the other flying cats launched themselves at Gnasty Gnorc at full speed. Gnasty knew he couldn't handle so many flying cats all at once, so he called on Ripto, The Sorceress and Grendor for help. Ripto launches a spell that froze time but Silverfoot the anthropomorphic flying grayish white male hedgehog shattered it with Chaos Control. Turbo Blazeflight Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Ironclaw Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Flametail Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox, Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow three tailed female fox found out what Ripto's weakness was. Ripto was powerless without that scepter he carried. So Turbo Blazeflight Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Ironclaw Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox, Turbo Flametail Prower the anthropomorphic yellow two tailed female hedgefox and Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox distracted Ripto while Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox went for the scepter. Turbo Foxstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow two tailed male fox was successful but Gnasty Gnorc saw what happened. Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow went at full speed and rammed into Gnasty Gnorc and succeeding in clawing the eyes out. Gnasty Gnorc, now blind, screams "I'LL KILL YOU!" Firestar teams up with Leafstar, Onestar, Blackstar and Leopardstar. Ripto screams "I HATE HEDGEHOGS, DRAGONS AND ECHIDNAFOXHEDGESWALLOWS!" They flew at high speed and grabbed the scepter that Gnasty was carrying. Firestar throws the scepter to Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox throws it to Knuckles the anthropomorphic flying red male echidna and Silverfoot the anthropomorphic flying grayish white male hedgehog. Knuckles the anthropomorphic flying red male echidna uses it on Gnasty Gnorc. That crystallizes Gnasty Gnorc. But Spyro knew that the crystallization wouldn't last long. All of a sudden, a portal opens up, and padding from it, came Turbo Oakstar and Turbo Tidestar Prower, Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox's children. Hailstar, Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Skystar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar and Smallstar all suddenly realized something was different about themselves and the other cats. Their wings were colored based on the Clan they were from. Yellow wings for the ThunderClanners, FoxClanners and LightningClanners. Black wings for the ShadowClanners. Blue wings for the RiverClanners, HedgeClanners and WaterClanners. Brown wings for the WindClanners. White wings for the SkyClanners and IceClanners. Red wings for the SolarClanners and EchidnaClanners. Pink wings for the RoseClanners. Gray wings for the SharkClanners. Orange wings for the FireClanners. Green wings for the HawkClanners. But for Darkstar and Birchstar was a different matter altogether. So Hailstar, Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Skystar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar and Smallstar all flew up and one by one, they attacked Ripto.

Meanwhile back in the Warriors world,

If Hedgetail didn't go to the Dark Forest, he would have become Hedgestar. But because of the fact that he killed Ironstar, Aspenstar, Flamestar and Blazestar, he was sent to the Place of no Stars. Tigerstar was there waiting. Apparently Tigerstar had heard of the former FireClan hedgehog that turned rogue. Hedgetail asks "Where am I?" Tigerstar asks "Who are you?" Hedgetail answers "The name's Hedgetail the Hedgehog." Tigerstar responds "I've heard so much about you." Hedgetail asks "So Tigerstar, where am I?" Tigerstar replies "This place is called the Place of No Stars, or the Dark Forest." Hedgetail asks "Tell me something Tigerstar, is this place the opposite of MoonClan?" Tigerstar responds "Yes it is the exact opposite of MoonClan." Hedgetail asks "So why am I here and not in MoonClan?" Tigerstar responds "The reason why you're in this place and not in MoonClan is because, from what I've heard, somebody murdered Ironstar, Aspenstar, Flamestar and Blazestar." Hedgetail replies "I wonder who that would be." Tigerstar continues "And because of a certain blue hedgehog, if he didn't kill Ironstar, Aspenstar, Blazestar and Flamestar, he wouldn't be in this place and would be in MoonClan." Hedgetail asks "Is there a place between MoonClan and the Dark Forest?" Tigerstar replies "Not that I know of." Hedgetail asks "What do you mean?" Tigerstar responds "Let me think here. Blue anthropomorphic male hedgehog, stands three feet and three inches, used to be the fastest thing alive, has a brother named Greenfur and a sister named Violetclaw, former ThunderClan hedgehog, helped a fox named Miles "Tails" Prower become leader, even betrayed the Warrior Code and MoonClan, mate is Swallowtail the anthropomorphic swallow, children are Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow and Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow, grandson is Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed echidnafoxhedgeswallow, daughter-in-law is Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox and great granddaughter is Firewatcher the anthropomorphic silver colored female hedgehog." Hedgetail responded "There's only one hedgehog that fits that description." Tigerstar asks "Who fits that description?" Hedgetail replies "It's me." Tigerstar asks "What do you mean?" Hedgetail responds "I fit your description because I'm a blue anthropomorphic male hedgehog, I stand three feet and three inches, I used to be the fastest thing alive, I have a brother named Greenfur and a sister named Violetclaw, I'm a former ThunderClan hedgehog, I helped a fox named Miles "Tails" Prower become leader, I even betrayed the Warrior Code and MoonClan, my mate is Swallowtail the anthropomorphic purple female swallow, my children are Mapleclaw the anthropomorphic purple male hedgeswallow and Pineheart the anthropomorphic blue male hedgeswallow, my grandson is Silverstorm the anthropomorphic white three tailed echidnafoxhedgeswallow, my daughter-in-law is Savina the anthropomorphic pale auburn two tailed female echidnafox and my great granddaughter is Firewatcher the anthropomorphic silver colored female hedgehog." Hawkfrost padded up and said "What did you do?" Tigerstar responded "He didn't do anything Hawkfrost. Just get out of here. Hedgetail and I were talking about something that doesn't concern you. Now get!" All of a sudden, out of nowhere, came a bolt of lightning. It zapped Hawkfrost and Tigerstar senseless. Hedgetail spoke "Where did that come from?" As soon as Hedgetail said that, Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox had returned from an unknown world. Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox ask "What just happened here?" Before Tigerstar could answer back, another portal opens up. It pulls Tigerstar, the unconscious Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Clawface, Brokenstar, the other Dark Forest denizens, Spottedleaf and Hedgetail of MoonClan to Spyro's world. Of course Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox were with them at the time the portal opened up.

Back in Spyro's world,

Location: Dreamweavers

Tigerstar asks "What in the Dark Forest's name is going on here?" Spyro spoke "I don't know who you are, but I need help." Tigerstar asks Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox "Is this dragon crazy or is it just me?" Turbo Lightningstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden yellow four tailed female fox and Turbo Auburnstar Prower the anthropomorphic golden orange three tailed female fox responded "This dragon isn't crazy. But he appears stressed. Like he said, he needs help." Spyro spotted something unusual about Tigerstar, the unconscious Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Clawface, Brokenstar, the other Dark Forest denizens, Spottedleaf and Hedgetail of StarClan. They had dragon wings. Tigerstar's left wing was black and his right wing was yellow. Brokenstar's wings were black. Hawkfrost's wings were blue. Clawface's wings were black. Hedgetail's right wing was yellow and his left wing was orange. The wings of the other Dark Forest denizens varied. Spottedleaf's wings were yellow. Hawkfrost woke up, after looking around, asks "Where am I?" Spyro spoke "Hey don't look at me like that." Hawkfrost shoots a glance at Turbo Tidestar. Spottedleaf and Hedgetail of MoonClan fly up and test their new wings. All the Dark Forest cats did the same thing as Spottedleaf and Hedgetail of MoonClan.

Meanwhile back on Mobius and in the Warriors world,

Scourge the hedgehog asks Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Hawkfrost and Anti-Clawface "Where's everyone tonight?" Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Hawkfrost and Anti-Clawface reply "They have gone off to another world."

Back in the Artisans world,

Spyro, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar and all of the other cats, dragons and Mobians were still fighting Gnasty Gnorc.

Back on Mobius,

Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Hawkfrost and Anti-Clawface were minding their own business when all of a sudden, a portal which is connected to Spyro's world opens up. It pulls Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Hawkfrost and Anti-Clawface through it and on the other end, pulls the original Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Darkstripe, Hawkfrost and Clawface through. In no time at all, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Hawkfrost and Anti-Clawface landed on top of Ripto. Spyro greeted the five strangers.

Back in the Warriors world,

Location: MoonClan

Feathertail asks Adderfang "Where is everybody?" Before Adderfang could respond, a portal opens up. The cats that gathered around included Adderfang, Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Thornclaw, Sweetbriar, Swiftbreeze, Patchpelt, Lionheart, Rosetail, Thrushpelt, Stormtail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Goldenflower, Goosefeather, Brightheart, Leafpool, Windflight, Poppydawn, Moonflower, Whitestorm, Sootfur, Birchfall, Redtail, Snowfur, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Frostfur, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind, Robinwing, Longtail, Icestorm, Foxleap, Halftail and One-eye of ThunderClan, Willowshine, Stonefur, Mothwing, Reedwhisker, Graymist, Feathertail, Fishleap and Stormfur of RiverClan, Dawnflower, Tigerheart, Flamewhisker, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, Barkface, Aspentail, Kestrelflight and Hawkheart of WindClan, Gorseclaw, Echosong, Birdflight and Squirrelfur of SkyClan. The portal pulls all of the MoonClanners through to Spyro's world.

Back in Spyro's world,

Location: Dreamweavers

Tawnypelt and the other MoonClanners assess where they were when suddenly a flash of purple scales collided with Mothwing. Adderfang asks "Who are you?" Before the purple blur could answer, a sudden flash of tabby fur collides with Tawnypelt. The tabby blur spoke "Tawnypelt, is that you?" Tawnypelt answers "Brambleclaw, it's been so long since I've last seen you!" Bramblestar spoke "You look so different." So Adderfang, Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Thornclaw, Sweetbriar, Swiftbreeze, Patchpelt, Lionheart, Rosetail, Thrushpelt, Stormtail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Goldenflower, Goosefeather, Brightheart, Leafpool, Windflight, Poppydawn, Moonflower, Whitestorm, Sootfur, Birchfall, Redtail, Snowfur, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Frostfur, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind, Robinwing, Longtail, Icestorm, Foxleap, Halftail and One-eye look at themselves and they all noticed that they had yellow dragon wings. Willowshine, Stonefur, Mothwing, Reedwhisker, Graymist, Feathertail, Fishleap and Stormfur had blue dragon wings. Dawnflower, Tigerheart, Flamewhisker, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt had black dragon wings. Barkface, Kestrelflight, Aspentail and Hawkheart had brown dragon wings. Gorseclaw, Echosong, Birdflight and Squirrelfur had white dragon wings. At that same time, a new prophecy was revealed. It was 'Only the dormant powers of the two yellow dragons of ThunderClan, the two red dragons of SolarClan, the two white dragons of SkyClan, the two blue dragons of WaterClan, the two brown dragons of WindClan, the two black dragons of ShadowClan, the two pink dragons of RoseClan, the two white dragons of IceClan, the two gray dragons of SharkClan, the two blue dragons of RiverClan, the two yellow dragons of LightningClan, the brown dragon from the Tribe of Rushing Water and the three orange dragons of FireClan can hope to save the Dragon worlds from disaster.' This meant that two cats from each of the twelve Clans and one cat from the Tribe of Rushing Water was meant to defeat Gnasty Gnorc and take back was rightfully Spyro's. So the chosen cats were, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight of ThunderClan, Windtail and Crowfrost of SolarClan, Squirrelfur and Mothpelt of SkyClan, Tornadofur and Whitewater of WaterClan, Crowfeather and Nightcloud of WindClan, Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw of ShadowClan, Rosewing and Gorsefoot of RoseClan, Grayfur and Gooseflight of SharkClan, Feathertail and Stormfur of RiverClan, Oaktail and Tidefur of LightningClan, Fishleap from the Tribe of Rushing Water, Ravenstar and Barleyfur of IceClan and Falconleap, Hedgetail and Hawkfeather of FireClan. The future of Spyro's home depended on these twenty-six cats.

Bramblestar explains what he's been up to. According to Bramblestar, he's been chasing Gnasty Gnorc all over the Artisans world, through Stone Hill. Fishleap chased Gnasty through Town Square. Squirrelflight and Aspenstar chased Ripto throughout Avalar. Firestar, Sandstorm and Spottedleaf chased the Sorceress throughout the Forgotten Worlds. Falconleap chased Grendor through the Beastmakers world. Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Brackenfur and Molepelt chased Gnasty Gnorc through a junkyard. Hedgetail, Hawkfeather, Foxstar, Lightningstar, Tidestar, Oakstar and Echidnastar chased the Sorceress through Molten Crater. Swallowtail took back all of the stolen dragon eggs with Bianca's help. Rouge battled the Sorceress in a fiery pit. Icetail and Rainwhisker took down Scorch. Aspentail and Hawkheart went up against Toasty. Whitestorm fought Ripto with Silverfoot's assistance. Sootfur assisted Rouge whenever she needed him. Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Ashfur and Anti-Clawface battled their doppelgangers. The leaders except for Anti-Tigerstar, Foxstar, Lightningstar, Tidestar, Oakstar, Echidnastar, Aspenstar and Anti-Brokenstar fought against their doppelgangers. The battle between the original leaders and the evil leaders was intense. Bluestar, Redstar, Russetstar, Blackstar, Whitestar and Yellowstar worked together against their doppelgangers. Finchstar, Dovestar, Eaglestar and Falconstar worked together as well.

Hailstar against Anti-Hailstar, Hawkstar against Anti-Hawkstar, Hollystar against Anti-Hollystar, Hazelstar against Anti-Hazelstar, Troutstar against Anti-Troutstar, Sunstar against Anti-Sunstar, Bluestar against Anti-Bluestar, Yellowstar against Anti-Yellowstar, Finchstar against Anti-Finchstar, Vinestar against Anti-Vinestar, Whitestar against Anti-Whitestar, Duststar against Anti-Duststar, Featherstar against Anti-Featherstar, Talonstar against Anti-Talonstar, Fallowstar against Anti-Fallowstar, Brindlestar against Anti-Brindlestar, Blizzardstar against Anti-Blizzardstar, Stonestar against Anti-Stonestar, Lilystar against Anti-Lilystar, Snowstar against Anti-Snowstar, Lionstar against Anti-Lionstar, Dovestar against Anti-Dovestar, Dewstar against Anti-Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan as a team against Anti-Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar against Anti-Rowanstar, Ivystar against Anti-Ivystar, Beechstar against Anti-Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan as a team against Anti-Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar against Anti-Redstar, Owlstar against Anti-Owlstar, Thunderstar against Anti-Thunderstar, Windstar against Anti-Windstar, Gorsestar against Anti-Gorsestar, Heatherstar against Anti-Heatherstar, Tallstar against Anti-Tallstar, Swiftstar against Anti-Swiftstar, Riverstar against Anti-Riverstar, Emberstar against Anti-Emberstar, Crookedstar against Anti-Crookedstar, Leopardstar against Anti-Leopardstar, Skystar against Anti-Skystar, Cloudstar against Anti-Cloudstar, Leafstar against Anti-Leafstar, Mothpelt against Anti-Mothpelt, Maplestar against Anti-Maplestar, Shadowstar against Anti-Shadowstar, Brightwhisker against Anti-Brightwhisker, Flowerstar against Anti-Flowerstar, Dawnstar against Anti-Dawnstar, Cedarstar against Anti-Cedarstar, Raggedstar against Anti-Raggedstar, Nightstar against Anti-Nightstar, Blackstar against Anti-Blackstar, Mistystar against Anti-Mistystar, Bramblestar against Anti-Bramblestar, Ashstar against Anti-Ashstar, Sharpstar against Anti-Sharpstar, Russetstar against Anti-Russetstar, Smallstar against Anti-Smallstar, Firestar against Anti-Firestar and Blazestar against Anti-Blazestar.

Location: Dreamweavers

Turbo Foxstar Prower distracted all of the evil leaders. Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Ashfur and Anti-Clawface flank Foxstar Prower. Anti-Blazestar and all of the other evil leaders give chase. Foxstar Prower, Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Ashfur and Anti-Clawface found a hiding place. Anti-Blackstar yowls "Where did those six cats and that fox go?" Anti-Blazestar snarls "Hey! Don't you dare use that of voice at me!" Anti-Thunderstar yowls "They went to Gnasty's Junkyard, follow me!" So all of the evil leaders travel to Gnasty's Junkyard.

Location: Still in Dreamweavers

Turbo Foxstar Prower, Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Ashfur and Anti-Clawface crawl out from their hiding place. Bianca sealed off the entrance and exit to Gnasty's Junkyard. Bianca said "Well those cats won't get out of that junkyard now." Hedgetail spoke "Unless if one of them knows Chaos Control, we'd be goners." Bianca spoke "I don't think they will ever be able to get out, my magic has reached its highest level. So Chaos Control would be useless anyways." Hedgetail asks "But what if ten of them knew Chaos Control?" Bianca replies "Uh-oh, I didn't think of that."

Location: Gnasty's Junkyard

Anti-Blazestar snaps at Anti-Firestar "They tricked us!" Anti-Firestar snaps back at Anti-Blazestar "Who tricked us?" Anti-Blazestar snarls "Those cats, that dragon, those Mobians and that rabbit!" Anti-Ashstar, Anti-Russetstar, Anti-Sharpstar and Anti-Bramblestar yowl at each other. Soon all the evil leaders start fighting with each other, up until Anti-Brightheart yowls "STOP FIGHTING!" Anti-Blackstar shoves Anti-Brightheart off a cliff. Anti-Brightspirit pushes Anti-Blackstar off the same cliff. Anti-Snowstar yowls "CHAOS CONTROL!" Anti-Bluestar, Anti-Yellowstar, Anti-Redstar, Anti-Whitestar and Anti-Heatherstar yowl "CHAOS CONTROL!" But no matter how hard they all tried, their skills were too weak.

Location: Dreamweavers

Spyro snorts "Don't they ever give up?" Before Anti-Tigerstar could answer Spyro, a portal opens and pulls Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Skystar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Hailstar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar, Smallstar, Adderfang, Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Thornclaw, Sweetbriar, Swiftbreeze, Patchpelt, Lionheart, Rosetail, Thrushpelt, Stormtail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Goldenflower, Goosefeather, Brightheart, Leafpool, Windflight, Poppydawn, Moonflower, Whitestorm, Sootfur, Birchfall, Redtail, Snowfur, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Frostfur, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind, Robinwing, Longtail, Icestorm, Foxleap, Halftail, One-eye, Willowshine, Stonefur, Mothwing, Reedwhisker, Graymist, Feathertail, Fishleap, Stormfur, Dawnflower, Tigerheart, Flamewhisker, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Barkface, Aspentail, Kestrelflight, Hawkheart, Gorseclaw, Echosong, Birdflight, Squirrelfur, Foxstar, Lightningstar, Tidestar, Oakstar, Echidnastar, Aspenstar, Silverfoot, Sootfur, Aspentail, Swallowtail, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Molepelt, Sandstorm, Rosewing, Gorsefoot, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Grayfur, Gooseflight, Windtail, Crowfrost, Tornadofur, Whitewater, Ravenstar, Barleyfur, Falconleap, Hedgetail, Hawkfeather, Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Clawface, Anti-Ashfur, Spottedleaf, Auburnstar Prower, Mapleclaw, Flametail Prower, Blazeflight Prower, Ironclaw Prower, Aspenfur Prower, Waterstar, Rosestar, Solarstar, Sharkstar, Icetail, Eagleflight, Hollyflight, Blazefeather, Flameheart, Crystalfur, Thistlefur, Emberstorm, Silverstorm, Grasstail, Ironstar, Flamestar, Blazestar, Savina, Solicitor, Tornadoclaw, Firewatcher, Pineheart, Amy Rose, Blaze, Shadow, Rowan, Rouge, Tikal, Greenfur, Violetclaw, Rube, Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Chronicler, Topaz and many other cats, dragons and Mobians to an unknown world.

Now the story continues in the Bakugan world

Location: unknown

Firestar meows "Where are we?" Spottedleaf and Sandstorm meow "We're scared." By the time all of the cats, dragons and Mobians assess where they were, a male human was cycling at a speed unknown to the warrior cats, the dragons and ten of the Mobians. The boy crashed into Firestar and Spyro. Firestar asks the human in thought speech "Who are you?" The boy, confused, spoke "I must be hearing things." Firestar continues in thought speech "I guess introductions are in order here." The boy, still confused, responds "I guess so." Firestar spoke "My name's Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, which I guess is now FireClan. The Clan cats are Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Skystar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Hailstar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar, Smallstar, Adderfang, Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Thornclaw, Sweetbriar, Swiftbreeze, Patchpelt, Lionheart, Rosetail, Thrushpelt, Stormtail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Goldenflower, Goosefeather, Brightheart, Leafpool, Windflight, Poppydawn, Moonflower, Whitestorm, Sootfur, Birchfall, Redtail, Snowfur, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Frostfur, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind, Robinwing, Longtail, Icestorm, Foxleap, Halftail, One-eye, Willowshine, Stonefur, Mothwing, Reedwhisker, Graymist, Feathertail, Fishleap, Stormfur, Dawnflower, Tigerheart, Flamewhisker, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Barkface, Aspentail, Kestrelflight, Hawkheart, Gorseclaw, Echosong, Birdflight, Squirrelfur, Sootfur, Aspentail, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Molepelt, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Spottedleaf, Rosewing, Gorsefoot, Ravenstar, Barleyfur, Auburnstar Prower, Mapleclaw, Flametail Prower, Blazeflight Prower, Ironclaw Prower, Aspenfur Prower, Waterstar, Rosestar, Solarstar, Sharkstar, Emberstorm, Silverstorm, Grasstail, Ironstar, Flamestar, Blazestar, Grayfur, Gooseflight, Windtail, Crowfrost, Tornadofur, Whitewater, Foxstar, Lightningstar, Tidestar, Oakstar, Echidnastar, Aspenstar, Silverfoot, Falconleap, Hedgetail, Hawkfeather, Icetail, Eagleflight, Hollyflight, Blazefeather, Flameheart, Crystalfur, Thistlefur, Savina, Solicitor, Tornadoclaw, Firewatcher, Pineheart, Greenfur, Violetclaw, Tikal, Swallowtail, Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Clawface, Anti-Brokenstar and Anti-Ashfur. The Mobians are Amy Rose, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Rowan and Rube. The dragons are Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Chronicler and Topaz. Oh and Sparx the Dragonfly. We're all kind of new here." The boy spoke "My name's Daniel, but everyone calls me Dan." Firestar spoke "I hate to be a nuisance, but what's this place?" Dan spoke "This place that you and all your friends are in is Westville." Firestar asks "So Dan, what do you for fun around here?" Dan replies "I'm a Bakugan Battle Brawler." Firewatcher piped up "Bakugan Battle Brawler? What's that?" Dan answers "Bakugan is a game that most kids play." Foxstar asks "Could you explain this Bakugan thing to us?" Dan responds "Sure thing Foxstar. Bakugan is a game where one challenges another to a battle. There are six attributes. Pyrus, which is fire, Aquos, that's the water attribute, Ventus is wind, Sub Terra is earth, Haos, which is light and Darkas, which I guess is darkness. But from what I've heard recently, there was a new element discovered." Birchfall asks "A new attribute?" Dan answers "Well Birchfall, this new attribute was called Voltas." Firestar asks "Voltas? What's that?" Dan replies "Well Firestar, I'll explain. A friend of mine, her grandfather recently learned about the seventh attribute. For example, FireClan cats are of the Pyrus attribute, WindClan, SkyClan, FoxClan, HawkClan and HedgeClan cats are of the Ventus attribute, ShadowClan cats are of the Darkas attribute, WaterClan, IceClan and RiverClan cats are of the Aquos attribute, EchidnaClan cats are of the Sub Terra attribute, and ThunderClan and LightningClan cats are of the new attribute Voltas." Anti-Hawkfrost spoke "So let me get this straight. Fire_star_ would be of the Voltas attribute because he's a ThunderClan cat. I'd be an Aquos attribute cat, but I'm also of the Voltas and Darkas attributes because my father was from ThunderClan and used to be the leader of ShadowClan. Tawnypelt would be a Darkas attribute cat. Foxstar would be a Pyrus attribute fox, but also of the Ventus attribute because he can fly and also of the new Voltas attribute because he joined ThunderClan. Hedgetail would be a Ventus attribute hedgehog, but also of the Pyrus attribute because he's from FireClan. Echidnastar would be a Sub Terra attribute echidna. Anti-Tigerstar would be a Darkas attribute cat, but also of the new Voltas attribute because he used to be of ThunderClan. Spottedleaf would probably be of the Voltas attribute and also of the Haos attribute too." Dan replies "That's right Anti-Hawkfrost." Suddenly Dan's mother called out "Daniel, it's time to come home!" Spottedleaf asks "Umm, Dan, where are all of the cats, dragons and Mobians going to stay?" Dan responds "Whoops, I totally forgot all about that!" Firestar spoke "There's got to be somewhere for a large group such as this to stay." Blazeflight Prower spoke "Isn't there a park around here?" Dan answers "Let me ask my mother about this." So Dan, Ravenstar from IceClan, Blazestar from FireClan and Hedgestar from HedgeClan went on ahead to speak with Dan's mother. Dan asks "I was wondering, is there a place where all of my new friends could stay?" Dan's mother responds "How many are there?" Dan replies "Roughly over one hundred altogether." Dan's mother gasped "That many?" Hedgestar spoke "He's telling the truth." Dan's mother, now confused, asks "Is it just me, or did that hedgehog just talk to me?" Dan responds "Sorry about that, I want you to meet my new friends. This black cat with patches of white is Ravenstar. Him, plus Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Skystar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Hailstar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan, Redstar, Owlstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Gorsestar, Heatherstar, Tallstar, Swiftstar, Riverstar, Emberstar, Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Cloudstar, Leafstar, Mothpelt, Maplestar, Shadowstar, Brightwhisker, Flowerstar, Dawnstar, Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Nightstar, Blackstar, Mistystar, Bramblestar, Ashstar, Sharpstar, Russetstar, Smallstar, Firestar, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Adderfang, Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Thornclaw, Sweetbriar, Swiftbreeze, Patchpelt, Lionheart, Rosetail, Thrushpelt, Stormtail, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Goldenflower, Goosefeather, Brightheart, Leafpool, Windflight, Poppydawn, Moonflower, Whitestorm, Sootfur, Birchfall, Redtail, Snowfur, Honeyfern, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Spiderleg, Ferncloud, Frostfur, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Runningwind, Robinwing, Longtail, Icestorm, Foxleap, Halftail, One-eye, Willowshine, Stonefur, Mothwing, Reedwhisker, Graymist, Feathertail, Fishleap, Stormfur, Dawnflower, Tigerheart, Flamewhisker, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Barkface, Aspentail, Kestrelflight, Hawkheart, Gorseclaw, Echosong, Birdflight, Squirrelfur, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Spottedleaf, Rosewing, Gorsefoot, Barleyfur, Grasstail, Grayfur, Gooseflight, Windtail, Crowfrost, Tornadofur, Whitewater, Crystalfur, Thistlefur, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Clawface, Anti-Hawkfrost, Anti-Ashfur, Blaze, Tai Lung and Rube are all cats. Flametail Prower, Blazeflight Prower, Ironclaw Prower, Aspenfur Prower, Mapleclaw, Tornadoclaw, Savina, Shaun and Pineheart are the hybrids. Swallowtail is the swallow. Hawkfeather and Hawkstar are the green hawks. Tikal and Echidnastar are echidnas. Silverstorm's the quabrid. There are nineteen hedgehogs named Amy Rose, Shadow, Rowan, Hollyflight, Blazefeather, Staticstar, Flameheart, Hedgestar, Greenfur, Aspenstar, Ironstar, Silverfoot, Emberstorm, Firewatcher, Blazestar, Hawkflight, Sonic and Violetclaw. Falconleap is the falcon. Eagleflight is an eagle. Then there's the bat named Rouge. Foxstar, Lightningstar, Tidestar, Oakstar, Auburnstar Prower, Waterstar, Rosestar, Solarstar, Sharkstar and Solicitor are foxes. There are nine dragons by the names of Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Icetail, Chronicler and Topaz. Plus the dragonfly named Sparx. As well as the human-like rabbit named Bianca. So altogether there's about two hundred and twenty. Most of which are cats." Dan's mother was shocked. Dan turned around and found Lightningstar standing around doing nothing. Lightningstar meows "What did I do?" Dan asks Lightningstar "Did you electrocute my mother?" Foxstar responds "No she didn't." Bianca used a recovery spell on Dan's mother. Tikal asks "Where are we going to stay?" Dan's mother spoke "Well, Mrs. Echidna, there's a park that's large enough for you to stay in." Dan spoke "I'm going to escort them all there, and then I'll be back in time to eat." Dan's mother responds "Don't take too long."

So Dan rounds up all two hundred twenty of his friends and leads them to the park that his mother had suggested. Bianca asks "So is this where we're going to stay?" Dan replies "Yes it is Bianca." Sonic spoke "This place is good enough by my standards." Tai Lung spoke "Me and Amy are going to rest over there under that willow tree." Bianca asks "Could I come over for dinner with you and your mother?" Firestar meows "Looks like there's plenty of food for the Clan cats and the dragons." So Dan and Bianca left the park where the rest of the cats, dragons and Mobians were staying. By the time Dan and Bianca were out of earshot, Tai Lung told Amy something. Firestar and the others were hunting for food. Tai Lung asks "Amy, I know this sounds embarrassing, but, do you love me?" Amy responds "Of I do, you silly cat." Tai Lung got down on one knee and asks "Will you be my mate?" Amy replies "Of course I'll be your mate." Foxstar, Solicitor and Hawkfeather were flying overhead when Tai Lung revealed his love to Amy. Foxstar mutters to his companions "Would you just look at that." Solicitor and Hawkfeather respond "What?"

Foxstar: I can see what's happening.

Hawkfeather: What?

Foxstar: And they don't have a clue.

Hawkfeather: Who?

Foxstar: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our group's down to two.

Hawkfeather: Oh.

Foxstar (in a sarcastic mock-French accent): Ze sweet caress of twilight

Foxstar (back to normal, but still sarcastic): There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air.

Solicitor: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things.

Tai Lung: So many things to tell her. But how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.

Amy Rose: He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the leopard I know he is? The true leopard I see inside?

Solicitor: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are.

Foxstar: And if they fall in love tonight. It can be assumed.

Hawkfeather: Their carefree days with us are history.

Foxstar and Hawkfeather: In short, our pals are doomed.

Nine months later

Location: at the Westville park

Amy Rose was under stress. Dan and Bianca had returned to the park. All too suddenly, Tai Lung asks "Where's the nearest doctor?" Silverstorm, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather, Barkface, Echosong, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Kestrelflight, Flamewhisker, Spottedleaf, Pineheart, Ironclaw and all the other medicine cats spoke "We'll have to do for the time being." Bianca spoke "I hope you guys know what you're doing." Ignitus walked up to where Dan, Bianca, Tai Lung, Amy, Silverstorm, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather, Barkface, Echosong, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Kestrelflight, Flamewhisker, Spottedleaf, Pineheart, Ironclaw and all the other medicine cats were. Ignitus spoke "Maybe I can help." Dan and Bianca both ask "What do you mean?" Ignitus replied "I could carry Tai Lung and Amy over to the hospital. Chronicler can carry Silverstorm, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather and Barkface. Volteer can carry Echosong, Jayfeather, Yellowfang, Kestrelflight and Flamewhisker. Terrador can carry the rest of the medicine cats. Spyro could carry Bianca. Cynder could carry you. This way, we can get Amy to the hospital faster." Silverstorm spoke "I'd rather fly myself." So Tai Lung lifts Amy up onto Ignitus. Jayfeather, Barkface, Pineheart, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf were already on Chronicler. Echosong, Flamewhisker, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather and Kestrelflight were already on Volteer. The remaining medicine cats were already on Terrador. Bianca was already on Spyro's back. So as Dan was climbing onto Cynder's back, Cyril noticed dark clouds forming in the sky. Spyro spoke "We've got to hurry now. Dan, are you on Cynder's back yet?" Dan replies "Yeah I am." Ignitus roared "So let's get going!"

Location: at the Westville hospital

By the time Jayfeather, Barkface, Pineheart, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Echosong, Flamewhisker, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather, Kestrelflight, Silverstorm, Tai Lung, Amy, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Chronicler, Cynder, Bianca, Spyro, Dan and the other medicine cats arrived at the hospital, Amy starts whimpering. Tai Lung spoke "Dan, you come with me, Jayfeather and Bianca. The rest can shelter under a tree or something to stay dry." As Tai Lung, Dan, Jayfeather and Bianca rushed Amy into the hospital, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Chronicler, Spyro, Cynder, Barkface, Pineheart, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Echosong, Flamewhisker, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather, Kestrelflight, Silverstorm and the other medicine cats found a good place to keep dry.

Location: inside the Westville hospital

Dan spoke "We need your help please." Leafpool responds "I'm afraid the doctor's not in at the minute. So could you wait a few minutes?" Tai Lung slams his fist on the counter and spoke "We don't have the time Leafpool. You should know that by now." Leafpool hissed, but then spoke "Let me go find a doctor who is available." Tai Lung snarls "Hurry up then. My mate isn't going to make it." So Leafpool pelts off to find an available doctor. By the time she returned, with two doctors in tow, Amy was starting to go into labor. Dr. Mario spoke "This is serious, we've got to get Amy onto a stretcher, now." So Dr. Quail runs off to get a stretcher. By the time Dr. Quail returned with the stretcher, Amy's breathing was labored. Tai Lung lifts Amy onto the stretcher. Then Dr. Quail speeds off towards the maternity room, with the stretcher and Amy in tow. Tai Lung spoke "I just hope that my mate survives this." Jayfeather, Pineheart, Silverstorm and Ironclaw pelt off after Dr. Quail. Ironclaw, of course, was carrying something in her mouth. Dan asks Tai lung "How long has she been like this?" Tai Lung replies "Five hours, in counting." Meanwhile, Dr. Quail was trying to keep Amy steady, but Amy was too panicked to stay put. So Dr. Quail asked Jayfeather, Pineheart, Silverstorm and Ironclaw to pin Amy on the bed. Amy, completely panicked, suddenly lashed out at Pineheart. Amy spoke "I don't like this place. I want my mate. I won't calm down if he's not at my side." So Dr. Quail asks Ironclaw to go get Amy's mate. Ironclaw, after putting the borage down on a table, said "I'll go get her mate. Besides, if he's not around, it would virtually impossible to calm that hedgehog down." So Ironclaw pelts off to find Tai Lung. Ironclaw spoke "Your mate needs you. She isn't calming down. It's bad enough she already lashed out at Pineheart." So Tai Lung and Ironclaw pelt off toward the maternity room. Amy, with blurry vision, spoke "Is my mate here? I need him more than ever now." Tai Lung spoke "I'm here now, so there's nothing to worry about." Dr. Quail spoke "It will be a lot easier with the hedgehog's mate here. Silverstorm, two borage leaves please." As Silverstorm grabs two borage leaves, Amy was starting to go into labor. Ten minutes later, Amy gave birth to two children, one male and one female. The third child was stillborn. Silverstorm hands the two borage leaves to Dr. Quail. Amy gladly accepted the borage that Dr. Quail gave her. As Amy chewed away on the borage, Tai Lung and Dr. Quail were discussing names. Amy piped up "I was thinking of Ashura for the boy." Tai Lung agreed with her decision. Amy continued "And I was thinking of Amber for the girl." Dr. Quail spoke "It couldn't have been any better than this."

Three months later

Location: back at the Westville park

After Amy returned from the hospital, everyone had gathered in the center of the park. Tai Lung spoke "Back up everyone please. Give Amy some room."

THE END

Ironstar, Blazestar, Waterstar, Emberstorm, Rosestar, Sharkstar, Solarstar, Icepool, Flameheart, Blazefeather, Hollyflight, Irontooth, Blazeheart, Anti-Tigerstar, Anti-Brokenstar, Anti-Darkstripe, Anti-Hawkfrost, Savina, Shaun, Solicitor, Flamestar, Rube, Anti-Clawface, Topaz the dragon, Mapleclaw, Pineheart, Turbo Lightningstar Prower, Turbo Oakstar Prower, Turbo Tidestar Prower and many other made up characters not owned by Sega, Erin Hunter or Sony are played by Danyelle Doucet

Silver (Silverfoot), Sonic (Hedgetail), Tikal, Blaze, Manic (Greenfur), Ashura, Turbo Tails Prower (Turbo Foxstar Prower) and Sonia (Violetclaw) are property of Sega

Spottedleaf, Ivyfur, Toadfrost, Rosefur, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Doveflight, Ravenfeather, Barleyfur, Shadestar of TigerClan, Swiftstar of LeopardClan, Goldenstar of LionClan, Hailstar, Hawkstar, Hollystar, Hazelstar, Troutstar, Sunstar, Bluestar, Yellowstar, Finchstar, Vinestar, Whitestar, Duststar, Featherstar, Talonstar, Fallowstar, Brindlestar, Blizzardstar, Stonestar, Lilystar, Snowstar, Lionstar, Dovestar, Dewstar, Birchstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan/ WindClan, Rowanstar, Ivystar, Beechstar, Darkstar of SkyClan/ RiverClan and all other warriors/ medicine cats are property of Erin Hunter

Spyro, Cynder, Volteer, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, The Chronicler, Sparx the Dragonfly, Grendor, The Sorceress, Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto are property of Sony

Bakugan is property of Hasbro

Mario is property of Nintendo

Tai Lung is sole property of DreamWorks


End file.
